


[Podfic of] Thrust of Grace

by luvtheheaven



Series: luvtheheaven's podfics (audio recordings of other people's fics) [15]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e22 Not Pictured, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Pancakes, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>podfic of bigboobedcanuck's amazing oneshot.</em><br/><br/><em>Original summary for the fic:</em><br/><br/>222 gapfiller.<br/><br/>Veronica is still on her knees, holding a sobbing Mac close. Logan hates that Mac doesn’t even know the worst part yet. Although he’s not sure what the worst part is any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Thrust of Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thrust of Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/743133) by [bigboobedcanuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboobedcanuck/pseuds/bigboobedcanuck). 



> beta'd by [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue).

This was my first year ever participating in ITPE! I made roughly 2 hours worth of podfic total for it. This was my second gift I managed to complete. I sincerely hope my recipient, and any other _Veronica Mars_ fan who might stumble across it, enjoys it. 

To download this single-chapter podfic as an audiobook in **.m4b format**... Direct **Download** (right click and hit "save link as" or "save target as") [Thrust of Grace - Veronica Mars (Logan-centric) podfic.m4b](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/Thrust%20of%20Grace%20-%20Veronica%20Mars%20\(Logan-centric\)%20podfic.m4b)

Or...

Direct **Download in mp3 format** (right click and hit "save link as" or "save target as") [luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's podfics hosting of Thrust of Grace - Veronica Mars (Logan-centric) podfic.mp3](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/Thrust%20of%20Grace%20-%20Veronica%20Mars%20\(Logan-centric\)%20podfic.mp3)

Or just **stream it** at that link (at parakaproductions) by just left-clicking/regular clicking.

Another streaming option is right here:

Note that the podfic is 12 minutes and 37 seconds long. (12:37)

If you need an alternate download or alternate streaming link, let me know and I'd be happy to upload the podfic elsewhere. If you have any questions at all for me, let me know! All that being said... enjoy!

I used my own microphone to record the running water sound effect, but all of the other sound effects (the watch ticking, the elevator ding, the light switch, the doors closing, Backup's bark and whines, the kitchen & cooking sounds, and the car sounds) were all downloaded for free off the internet after a bit of searching. I had a lot of fun with this!

I haven't spoken to my abusive mother in 8 years, but I still have the entire Barenaked Ladies Greatest Hits album in my iTunes, thanks to her purchasing it possibly before I was even born. ;) But seriously, all sarcasm aside, I am grateful. Her taste in music was always pretty good. This might be my favorite song on that album. It was serendipity or something for me to discover this fic and be granted permission to podfic it when I already not only owned the song, but also had been planning to vid parts of it for this collaboration fanvideo: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mX_TtMsQFf8> \- truly, what an amazing coincidence. ;) Btw, you should definitely check out that collab. No LoVe in it, but many other amazing ships and you get to hear the entire song. The song is actually originally by Bruce Cockburn, but the Barenaked Ladies cover may be more famous. bigboobedcanuck mentioned, in her author's note, that the title of the fic comes from a line in the song, so for the scene break in the middle of the story, I used that line/that part of the song in my podfic. ;) I think the song does fit Logan/Veronica within the context of this season 2 finale episode _remarkably_ well.

This fic just seemed PERFECT to me the first time I read it. It's an intense fill-in the blanks and everything I want from canon-compliant fics. I really hope listening to it, you all feel the same way. Please let me know in the comments below!  
  
Thanks. ;)  
  
Also, as has now become typical for me and my podfics, I created my own cover art for the story/for the podfic! I had a lot of fun with this one, and wished I could've included even more canon moments that are referenced or shown throughout the fic!  But I think these 7 screenshots from episode 2x22 make for a better cover than maybe any of the covers I've made before. I'm pretty proud of this one. The art was edited in Sony Vegas Movie Studio 9.0 Platinum Edition and I also used a NewBlue FX effect in my coloring.  
  


Don't forget to leave bigboobedcanuck feedback on her story here: <http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/1384297> if you want her to get your feedback, too! ;)

FYI, the audiofic archive link for this podfic is [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/thurst-of-grace).


End file.
